Light and Dark
by Fizzydrop2000
Summary: Two and against one hardly a fair fight. Gretel a Grand white witch goes to fairytale academy where she discovers to Grand Dark witches one with a heart the other without. Please be kind- first crossover


Chapter1 Lady Cora Miller stood outside the gates of Fairytale Academy with Mr Stiltskein and Mr Brinsgner waiting for the students to arrive after the Summer Lady Cora's daughters being one of them. The sound of horse's hooves and carriage wheels approached followed shortly by a howl. "So the first students are here" thought Cora smiling as she straightened out her dark purple dress. Two carriages came to a halt and from one came twin princes with sandy blonde hair and light brown eyes (Prince Charming (James) and his brother who I'm going to call George )and out of the other came a young woman with black hair and deep brown eyes followed by her sister with black hair brown-black eyes (Regina and Muriel). Next a young lady with brown-black hair and green eyes (Snow White)appeared on a horse with a large black wolf at her side who soon transformed into a young lady with black hair and blue eyes wearing a red cloak (Red Riding Hood(Lela). The two girls hugged each other and went through the doors behind them came a young boy in his late teens with brown blonde hair and hazel eyes (Benjamin Walster). A crowd of students came next chatting and laughing amongst them a large boy with dark hair and dark eyes with a slight misshapen face (Edward). "Is that all of them?" asked Brinsgner. Stiltskein shook his head "We're still waiting for Hansel and Gretel" as he spoke two black horses appeared in the distance "Here they are now right on time" he said as the two people dismounted and took the bags off their mounts along with various weapons and gave their horses to a groom. They both had brown-black hair with calculating brown eyes taking their various things they entered the academy and were soon lost in the crowds of students. **** Gretel's Dorm" Gretel opened the door to her dorm and groaned as she saw who her roommates were a princess, a were-wolf, a blonde noblewoman and her sister. She headed over to the bed nearest the window and dumped her stuff on it then started making it into her corner. She unslung her crossbow from her back and lent it against the foot of her bed and started packing her clothes into the chest on the left of her crossbow. "Hey do you need any help unpacking?" asked Lela. Gretel looked up and smiled "Yes accutually could you unpack the bag on my pillow please and be careful I don't want you to hurt yourself." Lela placed the various objects where Gretel told her to and pulled out the last one it was a slim stick made of black wood with twisted vines over it near the top it spilt in two and then join again at the tip in the split was a white stone that seemed to be pulsing. "Can I have it please?" asked Gretel quitely. Lela handed Gretel the stick and the white stone seemed to give off a faint glow. "Lela get away from her it's a wand she could hurt you" said Snow with fear in her voice a few years ago her mother had been killed by suspected witchcraft. "True I could hurt you if I wanted to however I don't tend to hurt people like you unless they seriously piss me off" said Gretel stowing the wand in her pocket and left the room to find her brother. ******* Hansel's Dorm******* Hansel lay back on his pillows looking at a chart of the blood moon, the dorm was quite as he was the only one there. The door banged open and two brothers walked in followed by Mr Brinsinger's son (Ramus). They stopped and looked at him surrounded by all manner of weapons and charts. "Who are you?" asked one of the brothers. "I'm your roommate Kid" he replied and went back to looking at the chart. "What did you just call me?" asked the same brother. "Kid" answered Hansel not paying them the slightest attention "I don't talk with royalty that burnt my mother on a false accusation of using witchcraft as murder." The prince frowned he didn't like this boys attitude but his brother thought he had a good reason to had them if what he said was true. Going over to Hansel the younger brother said "Sorry to my brother he doesn't know that he's slightly big headed "I'm James by the way and you?" Hansel looked at him and said "Hansel, my sister also comes here I think she's sharing a dorm with three princess's which she isn't too happy about and a were-wolf." There was a knock on the dorm door and it opened "Hansel, I'm going to go absolutely crazy can't we swap dorms please." "No way Gretel are we swapping dorms. I do not want to share a dorm with four girls" said Hansel stubbornly. Gretel scowled "Well can I sleep on the floor then?" Hansel groaned and closed his eyes "Gretel what's wrong with your dorm mates." Gretel bit her tongue and said "I'm sharing a dorm with those two blondes again it's going to make me go crazy." Hansel sighed sympathetically "I must admit they are a pain or is that because of last year when you decided to..." Gretel glared at him at the mention of last year's incidents "See you at Supper Hansel" she left the room muttering quietly about dresses and such. 


End file.
